Say It Ain't So (1)
Say It Ain't So (1) is the seventh episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on July 25, 2012. Main Plot Alli is in the lab working on her science experiment when Dave comes in and tries to initiate sex with her, but is rejected by Alli who informs him that she must get back to work. But she is then convinced by him to do it. Alli says they have 13 minutes and Dave carelessly throws his jacket and it lands on the Bunsen burner Alli was working with which then results in Dave starting a fire and nearly having Alli's experiment shut down by Simpson. But is saved by the fact that Simpson believes it is worthwhile and will do things before telling Alli that he has sent her proposal to an old student of his at MIT and she believes it can help and is being offered a scholarship to MIT next year. Alli questions how she can graduate early, but is reminded of the gifted program and how it swell as reveal advanced classes helped her earn a lot of credits enough to that if she fulfills a few requirements can graduate. Alli is then seen in the lab with Clare discussing what to do, Clare is surprised as it is she who hates high school and not Alli. Clare then ask why she is feeling so nervous and Alli responds with it is because she has not told Dave yet. Dave then walks in and says what has he not been told. Clare then leaves the room feeling uncomfortable. Alli then reveals that she has been offered early admission into MIT. Dave believes she is joking but then realizes that she is not, and is going Alli then says that the chances of of her getting in are astronomical which Dave seems to like this and after a look from Alli says that he would miss her like crazy. Alli is later shown with Jenna saying that she feels weird and after looking at her birth control pills discovers that she could be pregnant. Alli begins to worry and decides to take a pregnancy test but discovers that she must wait five days before knowing and begins to convince herself that she is at the end of the episode she tells Dave and he worries about what are they going to do before Alli runs to her bathroom and vomits hinting that she may be, in fact, pregnant. Sub Plot Marisol and Mo Mashkour are trying to fill out college applications when Jake walks in saying that the applications will them get Carpel Tunnel (Syndrome) and is why he will not be applying to university. He then notices Katie's change in hair style and compliments it which earns him a thank you from Katie for the compliment and proceeds to ask as to why he is not applying for college and says that he will work with his father in construction with makes Katie say that she is applying to schools in Hawaii and California to get away from everything which makes Jake say that she is just running away from her problems. but she retaliates by saying that at least she is not trowing her future away but is told that she is a cliche because she threw away her presidency for petty revenge. Which Forces Mo and Marisol to say that the two of them should just make out already. Jake then says his future is fine and is researching environmentally friendly designs that will change the world. Jake is with his father on a job discussing how they can make the place go green and how they can rename the business but his idea is turned down and his father is shocked at what he wants to do especially what the cost are since he wants to spend all his time there, his father then tell' Jake that he should stay in school. Leaving Jake felling like he doesn't believe in him. Third Plot Maya invites Cam to sit with her and her friends during lunch, Cam looks like he's about to accept the offer when Dallas drags him to the hockey teams table and laughs at him for even thinking about sitting with girls. Dallas invites Cam to hang out after school with the hockey team but Cam says that he has to Skype with his girlfriend from back home, Jamie. Although Dallas is okay with Cam not joining them, Luke makes a comment saying that Jamie is a guy's name. After school, Cam is practicing hockey and pretending an audience is watching him and chanting his name. Dallas walks in and Cam admits to him that he doesn't have a girlfriend back home. Dallas says that the hockey team doesn't bite but Cam states that they do make fun of him. Dallas instructs Cam to hang out with them at the mall after school tomorrow, the day before the game. At the mall, Cam and the hockey team are discussing his hockey stardom, which is when Dallas tells Cam to use it to pick up a girl. Cam goes up to Bianca and tries to impress her with the fact that he's a future NHL player and he will make millions. However, Bianca isn't impressed. When Cam goes with the best pick up line he can muster, "You wanna get out of here.. Go get some... sex?" Bianca throws her glass of water at his face and leaves while the guys laugh like crazy behind him. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Say It Ain't So" by Weezer. *This episode was leaked by Much Music on their website when it was uploaded as Got Your Money (2) a day ahead of airing on television. *This episode marks Katie's change in hair style to that of the promo. *Alli is offered a scholarship to Massachusetts Institute of Technology in this episode. *This marks the first time characters have went on the Degrassi roof since Darcy Edwards, Manny Santos, Peter Stone, and Johnny DiMarco in Live to Tell. |-| Gallery= Sayitaintso1.jpg Sayitaintso5.jpg Sayitaintso6.jpg Sayitaintso7.jpg Sayitaintso8.jpg Sayitaintso9.jpg Sayitaintso10.jpg 9089ikjnn.jpg 8979jkjh.jpg Shessoprettyomfg.jpg Hawtkiss.jpg 798ijk.jpg Alli Science Room.jpg Alli grabbing fire-extinguisher.jpg Bhandurner435.jpg 455464gf.jpg 8900kj.jpg 979ikj.jpg 89iojkk.jpg 898uij.jpg 798uijk.jpg 809iojk.jpg 4564ty.jpg 7657j.jpg 64565h.jpg 5654h.jpg 5646gh.jpg 464ghfh.jpg Rtytryrt.jpg 90890ijk.jpg 664hg.jpg 5464gh.jpg 890ioknn.jpg 654h.jpg 756h.jpg 565yt.jpg 76yt.jpg 575.jpg 756756u.jpg 5675ty.jpg 4564ggggg.jpg 76876.jpg tttttgggggggggg.jpg 4654hg.jpg 454645g.jpg 45654tgg.jpg 77865g.jpg 7686gggg.jpg 65765g.jpg 765445.jpg 7564gkendra.jpg 6464ggg.jpg 76575g.jpg rtyrtgg.jpg 4564h.jpg 76867h.jpg yyyyyyggg.jpg 76575h.jpg 96554g.jpg 67657h.jpg 87888h.jpg 777777777777777777.jpg tttty66.jpg 87878vvv.jpg lolcampbell.jpg 57657.jpg a5765h.jpg badjenna.jpg hhhht5.jpg sheslikewha.jpg 77777h.jpg yyy6.jpg 464564g.jpg yyy6y.jpg 666g.jpg d45645tggg.jpg 6565gg.jpg 565tttt.jpg 1111111111f.jpg 8888h.jpg 645654yy.jpg 6565ggggg.jpg 5555.jpg CamBiancaMike.jpg Cam29.jpg Jatie098.jpg KatieLukeJake.jpg LukeJake.jpg Jake&MsOh.jpg JakeDad.jpg Dave73.jpg Alli24.jpg Clare902.jpg Alli29.jpg Alli324.jpg yujggg.jpg 878uijk.jpg 687uyhj.jpg 989ijk.jpg iouijk.jpg 4345tgh.jpg 78yuhjhhhh.jpg 897ujkj.jpg 687yuhjhhh.jpg 44444444444f.jpg 1 alli.jpg 2 alli.jpg 3 alli.jpg |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin *Zoé Doyle as MIT teacher *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Supporting Cast *Michelle Beilhartz as Glen's client *Andrew Klutt as Hockey player Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Juliette"'' by Hollerado - Heard at the start of the episode when Alli is in the science lab. *''"Stomp"'' by Cab 20 - Heard when Campbell is practising his hockey goal shooting. |-| Links= *Watch Say It Ain't So (1) on YouTube *Watch Say It Ain't So (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes